My Best Friend Fell In Love With My Brother!
by LadyIceCherry
Summary: Gwen and Courtney have been best friends since they were six. Gwen's parents got divorced when she was 3. Now when Gwen's parents get remarried, her dad and brother move back in! But what happens when loves sparks between Courtney and Gwen's brother, Duncan? Will their lifelong friendship be able to survive, or will it crumble under the pressure? R&R! Gwen's POV. DXC Implied GXT
1. A Day in My Life

**I decided to take a break from 'Diary of a Runaway' due to unmentionable circumstances. I got WRITER'S BLOCK! GRRR!**

**Don't worry, I'm not giving up on it. **

**I wanna see if this story actually gets attention. **

**Prologue**

_Me and Courtney have been best friend's since we were 6._

_Since our parents were best friend's they wanted us to know each other well also. So one day, Courtney's parents brought her over to my house so we could play._

_Well, it started off rough at first, her wanting to play with Barbies and me wanted to play with my brother's RC cars. After awhile we decided to play with them both at the same time. A friendship was born._

_As we got older we started to like more things. We both had a small crush a Justin Harvey, we both never did well in gym class and we both hated Heather: The Most-manipulative girl in our class._

_But, we still have our differences. She can't draw; I can't sing. She likes Justin Bieber; I prefer Green Day. She's a health junkie; I eat chips and sweets. And the greatest difference of all- She's a prep and I'm a goth._

_I bet your thinking, 'A prep and a goth? How is that possible!' I'm not the judging type, and neither is she- most of the time._

_We always stick up for each other. Because of the way I dress and her 4'10 height, we get teased a lot._

_Now that I've told you about Courtney, let me tell you about the other person in my weird story. My brother Duncan._

_He's about a year older than me. My parents got divorced when I was 3. He went with dad, and my little brother Shane and I stayed with mom. _

_He has multiple facial piercings and a bright green mowhawk._

_He should be visiting this month._

_My story starts on a bright sunny Friday morning….._

**Friday Morning**

Friday's have always been my favorite day of the week. Besides Saturday.

I got out of the bed to the delicious smell of my mom's breakfast.

After a few stretches, I got up and smoothed out my black nightgown and brushed my hair before putting on my clothes: A black AC/DC t-shirt, skinny jeans, and black converses.

"Good morning Gwen," My mom says when I get to the table.

"Morning mom." I replied.

"Is _that _what your wearing?" My mom said in disgust.

"Yeah."

"It has holes in it."

"Ma, it's supposed to have holes in it, that how they were made." I replied.

"The things kids wear now a days." I heard my mom mutter. I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning, _Grimmer._" My annoying little brother Shane said. I rolled my eyes and blew a raspberry at him.

"I have a surprise for you two after you get home from school." Mom said pouring Shane and I a glass of orange juice.

"What is it?" Shane asked.

"It's a surprise dumbo!" I said.

"Gwen!" My mom scolded. The sound of a car horn was heard outside.

"That's the bus," Mom said. "See you after school kids."

"We're not kids anymore!" Shane pointed out. Mom rolled her eyes. "Alright. See you after school _teens_."

I laughed. Grabbing my book bag out of the corner, I headed out the door. I could see Courtney and my other friend, Bridgette, through the window. I climbed in the bus.

"Hey Gwen!" Bridgette and Courtney said cheerfully. I smiled back. It was nice to have them around in the hell I call school.

"Hey guys," I replied sitting down. "What were you talking about?"

"Look at Heather's outfit!" Courtney said in disgust.

Heather was currently wearing a showy cropped halter top and a small mini skirt. I rolled my eyes.

"She's just doing that to get a good grade on the History exam," Bridgette added. "I heard she was planning to, _persuade _the teacher."

Heather saw me looking and glared. I glared right back.

A few stops later, the bus pulled up to the school grounds. It was 20 min until the bell rings. When we got inside, Bridgette went directly to her homeroom to copy some notes that she missed from the day before.

"You know that empty house right next to yours?" Courtney said. I nodded.

"That's the house I'm moving into!"

To get to Courtney's old house, you would always have to go through a very bumpy road with the longest red light ever. I sighed in relief.

"Good, I won't have to deal with traffic anymore." I said. Courtney chuckled and we went to home room.

Homeroom was pretty simple. Just the teacher lecturing us about world hunger. I practically leaped for joy when the bell rung. Kids started filing out of the classroom, but Mrs. Winston called me back in the room.

"Gwen, could you put these books in the empty desk next to yours?" She asked me. I nodded and grabbed the books.

"Is there a new student coming?" I asked. Mrs. Winston had to be the only teacher I liked in this school.

"Yes, and I understand that you know the student." She said.

"No, no I don't." I replied closing the desk. What is she talking about?

"Oh, it must be a surprise." She muttered.

"See you later Mrs. Winston!" I said with a sigh.

I sat next to Bridgette and Courtney in the cafeteria after getting stared down by Chef Hatchett. Today the we were having gruel, moldy bread, and dirt water. I'm surprised the the Health Department hasn't shut us down yet.

The rest of the day was normal, with the exception of having to clear desks.

After saying goodbye to Courtney, I walked into my house where my mom and brother were waiting on the couch.

"Took you long enough Grimmer." Shane said not taking his eyes off of the Tv screen were he was playing video game.

"Oh hush butted." I snapped back. Mom glared at us.

"Are you ready for the surprise?" Mom asked. I nodded.

"You know I was gone for awhile last month on a business trip. Well, I actually went to New York to visit your father…"

After the divorce, Mom swore not to step foot in the same state as Dad, much less in the same room.

"After a long discussion, me and your father have decided to get remarried!"

"No way!" I said in disbelief. Shane had drop the game controller in shock.

"Yes way!" My mom said.

I was overjoyed. To have both of my parents back only happened in dreams, but now it was reality.

"When are they coming?" I asked.

A car horn was heard outside. No way.

**Here's the first chapter. I hope you like it!**


	2. Welcome Back!

**Wow, this story has gotten a lot of attention. Thx!**

**For those who read Total Drama Island: Take 2, plz don't ask she the first chapter is gonna be up. **

**Chapter 2**

I ran to the window and lifted up the shades.

I could easily spot my Dad's sleek black SUV in the drive. My dad and Duncan were walking towards the house, carrying suitcases.

The doorbell rang and I opened it.

"Hey _Pasty_." Duncan said ruffling my hair.

"Hey Dunc." I replied.

My dad appeared at the door. "Gwennie!"

I rolled my eyes. "What did I say about that nickname." I hugged him.

"Hey, it never gets old." He replied.

The rest of the night was spent with the family.

_**The Next Morning**_

I woke up to my mom speaking rather LOUDLY on the phone.

I know she's excited about her wedding, but seriously? Waking me up at 7:00 on a Saturday is NOT cool.

I sat up and slicked back a loose strand of hair. I get out of bed, straighten my black nightgown and head down the stairs.

"Mom," I whined. "Do you have to be this loud."

"Sorry sweetheart, did I waken you?" Mom said.

"Pretty much!" I said. Might as well eat breakfast while I'm down her. When I went into the kitchen Duncan was there looking at one of the pictures that was hanging up on the refrigerator.

"Your awake pretty early." I stated as a grabbed cereal from the cupboard.

"You weren't the only one who heard mom." He replied. He was still looking at the picture. I looked over his shoulder.

It was a picture of me and Courtney on a beach trip we took last year. We went to Wawanakwa Beach for my birthday party and my mom made the intake of inviting everyone from my homeroom class. Incuding Heather. She didn't stay long though, Courtney spilled chocolate ice cream all over her thousand dollar white bikini.

Duncan must've known I was behind him. "Who's the chick?" he asked.

I stepped around him to open the refrigerator. "My friend Courtney. Why'd you ask?"

"'Cause she's hot." He said bluntly. I rolled my eyes.

"She's a prep, just letting you know." I said. He looked at me surprised.

"You? Friends with a prep?"

"Hey," I said. "Stereotyping is wrong."

"Whatever." Duncan said.

_**Couple of hours **__**later**__. _

As soon as I sat down to watch my shows, the doorbell rang. I waited for somebody to answer but no one did. I sighed and got out of my confortable spot on the couch.

"Courtney, Bridgette? What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Sleepover remember?" Bridgette said.

"We've been planning this for weeks." Courtney pointed out.

"Yeah I know," I said. "I just wasn't expected you so soon." I motioned for them to come in the house. I heard rustling from the kitchen and sighed.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said. I went into the kitchen to find Shane rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Shane!" I snapped. "What are you doing?"

"Getting lunch. Duh." He said with a mouth full of leftover spaghetti. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Whatever. Just go upstairs and don't come down until I say so!"

"I guess some of Courtney is rubbing off of you." He sighed exasperated.

"Hey! I am not bossy, and neither is she- most of the time." I retorted.

"I am NOT bossy!" Courtney said from the other room.

"Don't worry about it," Shane said. "your hot anyways."

"GO before Courtney does something drastic!" I said. He got the message and left.

I walked back into the "Okay guys now that that's over-"

"Gwen! I sent him down here so that he WOULDN'T bother me." Duncan yelled walking down the stairs. He stooped when he saw Courtney.

"Hey," he said. "Your the chick from the picture."

"Eh?" Courtney said confused.

"Courtney Bridgette, this is my brother Duncan."

"Your babysitting now? Thought ya didn't like kids." Duncan said sitting on the couch.

"What?" I said.

He nudged his head in Courtney's direction, who was fuming.

"A kid!" She sputtered. "How old do you think I am?"

"12." Duncan responded smirking.

Holy chiz, this is not happening.

"Oh my gosh." Bridgette whispered.

"I'm 16!" Courtney yelled.

"Courtney, calm down." Bridgette said.

"Yeah Princess, calm down." Duncan said mimicking Bridgette.

"My name's Courtney. C-O-U-R-T-N-E-Y!" Courtney spat.

"But Princess sounds much better." Duncan said smirking.

"Guys!" I said. "Shut up!" They got quiet quickly.

After a few moments of yelling and small arguments, I was finally able to start my slumber party.

"So what's new?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, my mom and dad are getting married, that's why my dad and Duncan are here." I said smiling.

"That's great!" Courtney said. "But your brother's a jerk."

"He's not a jerk," I said. "You just have to get to know him."

"I wouldn't want to." she replied. Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"You're so judgy." Bridgette told Courtney.

"Is that even a word?" I asked.

"I don't know but I have to go to the bathroom." Courtney said getting up.

"Don't take to long, or we'll have to call 911 again." I snickered.

**I stopped here because I ran out of ideas for this chapter :P. **

**How'd you like it? I'll put up another chapter soon if I have time, because I have loads of ideas for this story already.**

**Review! **


	3. A Simple Bathroom Trip?

**Go in the poll and vote please!**

**There were so many errors in the last chapter, it's upsetting. I'll go back and fix that after this.**

**Oh and if your wondering why I haven't updated Diary of a Runaway, is because i'm redoing the chapters. I've already did the Prologue and Chapter 1, I'm still working on Chapter 2. I'll actually do a chapter when that's all done. **

**All cuss words have been censored.**

**Enough with the news, let's start this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the series. Only the idea and the laptop used to type this. DO NOT STEAL!**

**Chapter 3 (Filler)**

The storm clouds were coming this way. I could see them clearly from my bedroom window. Usually by now, Courtney would be back here, clutching my pillow for dear life. Yeah, MY pillow. She always claimed that my pillows are more comfortable than hers.

"I wonder where she is." Bridgette said aloud. I nodded in agreement.

Loud thunder was heard and we jumped. Following the short silence was a scream, and then a yell and the sound of glass breaking.

Me and Bridgette silently peeked outside to see Courtney (who was holding my prized softball bat) and Duncan (who was clutching his shoulder in pain).

"Courtney!" I said, retrieving my bat. "You were supposed to go to the bathroom, not ruin my bat! This thing is old you know."

Duncan glared at me.

"What happened?" Bridgette said exasperated. I looked to them for an answer.

"Well," Courtney started. "I was in the bathroom washing my hands and minding my own business when I heard the thunder-"

"So you mauled my brother with a bat?" I asked.

"Basically!" Duncan snapped, now glaring at Courtney.

"Oh man up!" I replied. It wasn't about them, it was now about my now-dented softball bat. All the times I've spent with it, gone **(A/N: LOL, don't worry Gwen, I know how you feel)**.

To say I was upset was an understatement.

"Anyways, I heard the thunder I was about to come back when this guy wouldn't let me get past-"

"So you heard the thunder, panicked and hit him with the nearest object you could find?" Bridgette said.

"Which happened to be my bat!" I said. Bridgette patted my back. "Let it go Gwen. Let it go."

My parents came running up the stairs a minute later.

"You guys are sort of late." I said angrily. My mom glanced at the softball bat. Then at the broken glass on the floor.

"Gwen!" She yelled. "What did you do? My vase!"

"My softball bat!" My dad yelled in despair.

"This is mine!" I said clutching the bat.

"No, your's is in the attic." Shane said, joining the party.

"Oh," I sighed in relief. "False alarm."

After explaining what happened, my mom looked at Duncan and Courtney disappointed.

"You two need to apologize to one another." She said sternly.

"Apologize? She *censored* broke my shoulder!"

"Language young man." My mom replied rolling her eyes. "And man up."

"That's what I said."

Courtney sighed. "Sorry for hitting you with a bat."

"Your turn." Mom said.

Duncan mumbled something.

"Duncan!"

"Sorry." Duncan finally apologized.

"Now that that's over," Dad said crying over the lost life of the softball bat. "Let's all go to bed."

**I know you're wondering why it says 2 ½. Because this was a filler! Not a chapter! I just wanted to get this up! **

**Was this chapter funny? Or did it totally die. **

**Tell meh! I need 2 knoes!**


End file.
